


Glasses

by multifandom_stay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief Mentions of Bullying, Fluff and Humor, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, and changlix are panicked gays for a moment, and everyone else seems to get together before changjinlix do, and jeongin kinda plays cupid, cameos from other groups, changbin is a sweetheart, felix is whipped, fluffy pure stuff, hyunjin in glasses, hyunjin is just very confused, there is a sort of secret relationship, this is the fluffiest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_stay/pseuds/multifandom_stay
Summary: In which Hwang Hyunjin is afraid to wear his glasses at school because he doesn't want people to believe he's clever.*This is also posted on Wattpad, under the user rara_stays_for_skz*
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Puppies and Squirrels living on Mars

Hwang Hyunjin stood before the bathroom mirror, carefully slipping in his contact lenses. It was a meticulous process of keeping one eye open while he precariously balanced the contact on the tip of his index finger and slid it into place, blinking to secure it in the centre. A boresome routine, really, though he continued it daily without fail.

Candidly, Hyunjin's eyesight could have been better - yet he'd been left with eyesight that needed some form of assistance. This was nothing unusual with his rotten luck, in the smallest of things, that always came back to croon at him in spiteful mockery. Thus, he was stuck with this tiresome process every morning, mentally praying that in his sleepy daze he wouldn't accidentally poke out his eyes and render himself completely blind - what sheer irony!

Despite his better judgement (from his frightfully tempting lazy conscience which merely wanted to spend those extra moments curled up under his bedsheets where the cold was prevented from attacking him), he was never going to wear his glasses to school. Not in front of so many people. Sure, he'd wear the contact lenses, but glasses were far too often connected to clever people, which Hyunjin didn't believe himself to be (he was rather average in cleverness and anything of the sort that was academic-related). Thus, he resorted to the small circular clear things that performed the same job. His lifesaver.

Glasses were only to be worn in places deemed safe; the library. Nobody knew of Hyunjin’s obsession with books.

He remembered the awful days of the past; full of jeering sneers and mocking laughs. How they'd thought him to be clever, only to be wrong, and they'd laughed mercilessly in their cruel mockery. It wasn't his fault that he enjoyed reading and wore glasses. It wasn’t his fault that he was a complete and utter nerd when it came to dramas (he’d sobbed his eyes out in front of Seungmin and Jisung too many times to count because of another emotional attachment to a character). The world was just a terribly cruel place, and Hyunjin had learnt that the hard way. 

Certain things were necessary for survival. His _contact lenses_ were necessary for his survival (at school, in the least).

He brushed his long hair away from his eyes, with his fingertips, as he studied himself in the small bathroom mirror for a few seconds. The bathroom was small, with a minuscule window. At this time of day, it served little purpose other than showcasing the dim morning sky, though the view was mostly obscured by a thriving potted plant with wide, extended leaves. An electrical bright, blue light illuminated the small bathroom, letting out a low hum as it buzzed with contained energy, shining across the smooth, white wall tiles. Pursing his lips, he smiled a thin smile, pushing his cheeks in a compact way to check just how swollen his face was. Upon deeming it acceptable, he blinked tiredly at his reflection.

His eyes were still heavy, and his mind still groggy. His bed called out for him, enticing, persuasive, promising of warmth, comfort, sleep and safety. School wasn't that important, surely, not compared to the idea of doing simply _nothing_ but relishing in warmth and laziness. 

He tossed the thoughts aside as he glared into his eyes with fickle determination. It wavered, but he steadied it. He was running out of time in his mental schedule. It was falling into breakfast time.

His mother had fried some eggs this morning, rather than leaving them to scuffle for the swiftly depleting cereal. The faint smell of oil that came with fried eggs, and the heavenly smell of toast, with lathered butter that melted into the warmth, wafted through the staircase hallway. Hyunjin entered the kitchen, swinging around the doorframe from his elevated standing of two stairs high, his stomach screeching in approval, just in time to hear his kind-hearted mother reminding her husband to do the grocery shopping on his way home from work. As he entered, she turned towards him, her comforting aura flooding the kitchen, causing even the assorted potted plants on the window sill to perk up.

"Morning, Sweetie." She smiled at her son warmly, with love in her eyes.

He replied to her gently, slipping in his chair, beside his father, at the dining table. The mentioned was scrolling on his phone, a frown of concentration on his face. His hair was slightly dishevelled, though his suit was perfectly ironed and neatly donned. 

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked Hyunjin, not removing his eyes from the phone.

"Yes." He mumbled, his voice slightly hoarse, as he licked his lightly chapped lips.

His father hummed in approval, placing the phone down. He faced his son, ruffling Hyunjin's hair softly. A smile crept its way onto his face as he gazed at the younger with parental pride and adoration. It went unnoticed by Hyunjin, who had shifted his focus to his breakfast, his mouth watering in anticipation - it smelt _delicious_.

"That's good." He murmured, standing from his place and planting a kiss on Hyunjin's forehead.  
"Have a good day at school."

Hyunjin looked up into his father's warm, brown eyes. They made him feel comfortable and safe in his own skin, even at the darkest times, mirroring the caring nature of the male himself.

"You too."

Moments later, with a full stomach and a happy heart, Hyunjin was taking the public bus to school.

It was noisy, filled to the brim with students and adults commuting to school or work. This was the rush hour. A baby whined to his left as his mother tried her best to calm him. Some freshmen students, probably, caused a ruckus near the back of the bus, throwing Cheetos playfully at one another as they laughed and burst with energy. A sleeping man's phone rang aimlessly as he snored, oblivious to all around him.

And then, there was Hyunjin; sitting on the bus, waiting atiptoe for his friend to join him. His black backpack reserved the seat beside the window, as he sat next to the aisle; to avoid anyone sneakily stealing his friend’s position. He observed the welter of passengers in his boredom.

Two stops later, Kim Seungmin boarded the bus. Hyunjin removed his bag, slipping into the window seat, and making way for Seungmin, who gratefully collapsed. He’d been waiting a little too long in the promptly cooling atmosphere.

The two boys attended different schools, yet took the same bus and had found a unique friendship after Seungmin had related one day, in morbid shock, of a helicopter that had crashed into his apartment. 

Theirs was an odd friendship, full of inside jokes and weird sounds that nobody else could make much sense of, except maybe Jisung. Additionally, while they had ways of contacting each other, they preferred to speak on the bus, their text messages almost non-existent.

"Jisung got _really_ drunk last night," Seungmin complained.

Jisung was Seungmin's rowdy neighbour whose bedroom window was opposite Seungmin's. The two got on well, but when he was drunk, Jisung spewed complete utter nonsense that could drive one mad. Honestly, it was a complete wonder that the boy managed to arrive home from those crazy parties without pissing off another person.

"It was like arguing with a wall." Seungmin huffed. "At this rate, he's never gonna get with someone."

Hyunjin laughed with a squeaky tone.

Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. He was talking about puppies and squirrels living on Mars. And falling in love."

Hyunjin laughed harder, his body shaking uncontrollably. Trust Jisung to come up with the most absurd ideas when drunk.

"And he thought he was seeing dragons or something."

Seungmin continued to complain and Hyunjin found himself laughing with each word more than the last. Drunk Han Jisung was a very funny Han Jisung, and while he hadn't always found himself getting on well with the other, he'd always known the other was funny. 

Hyunjin slapped the side of his seat in hysterics.

"He said 'Sorry, _autocorrect_.' When he was _speaking_!" He repeated dramatically. At this point, he would've found anything funny, but Seungmin was in a similar state.

"Yeah." Seungmin laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes. People stared at the two, not that they minded.

"See you around." Seungmin waved goodbye as the bus reached the stop closest to his school.

Hyunjin waved back wildly with a broad grin on his face, eyes squinting in their own smiles.  
He knew just what to tease Jisung about at school. It was a shame to him that Jisung didn't ride the bus, but the boy's mother drove him every day to and from school. Jisung, on the other hand, was glad. Hyunjin always teased him, so for him, he had more time in the morning before facing the rowdy older.

The two had many a time had their spats, yet those arguments and physical fights had eventually brought the two together closer than anyone else. Even Seungmin could never have as strong a friendship as the two. Hyunjin had always assumed that it was their mutual understanding. They'd seen each other at their worst, so they felt they could tell each other anything at this point.

Jisung, as usual, was waiting for Hyunjin at his locker, looking as Hyunjin expected: pristine.

Whenever the boy had been out partying, he never liked to show it off to the world, always caring about his appearance. Down to the very last strand of hair. Seungmin didn’t understand it (“So his room can be an absolute pigsty, and that doesn’t matter - but he still has to make sure he _always_ looks perfect.”).

Now, Jisung had most probably used makeup and he looked lovely, though his eyes betrayed his tiredness.

"Squirrels and puppies on Mars?" Hyunjin teased as he collected his books for the day from his locker.

Jisung merely sighed.

"Did we have Chemistry homework?"

Jisung shook his head with a light yawn.

"Sooo... What happened last night? From the sounds of it, you were wasted. How'd you even get back?"

Jisung's cheeks flushed a colour that was clearly visible under the light layer of makeup. It was then, that something caught Hyunjin's eye.

"Is that makeup on your neck?" He hissed.

Jisung's eyes widened.

"Is it that noticeable?"

Hyunjin shook his head.  
"Not unless you're looking for it."

Jisung looked relieved.

"So, what happened?"

"Someone was kind enough to drive me home. That's what happened."

Hyunjin frowned, pouting.

"That's not fair. I want to know how you got hickeys."

Jisung glared. "Don't say that so loud." He hissed.

"So? Tell me."

"Ok. Fine."

Jisung fell silent and Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

"There was a hot guy."

"Was he even into guys?" Hyunjin whispered.

"I don't know, but we made out."

Hyunjin dramatics collapsed against the lockers.

"Please tell me you know his name. There are literal stars in your eyes, idiot. It's disgusting."

Jisung shook his head.

"Do you remember what he looked like, at least."

Jisung bit his lips.

Hyunjin let himself fall to the ground. "Are you kidding me? How are you going to find him?"

Jisung smiled in an almost smug manner.

"He kissed me, so I know what his lips are like."

"Ugh! So, are you gonna go around and kiss every guy you see know?" Hyunjin sounded exasperated.

"No. He might remember."

Hyunjin sighed.

You're just one person he met at a party. The chances of him liking you back are absolutely minimal."

He squeaked out the last word as someone came into view.

"Who's that?"

The boy was tall though not as tall as Hyunjin and he looked composed in his walk, as though he were royalty, although he didn’t appear arrogant, rather with grace and posture. His hair was a faint shade of purple, and it catered to the soft appearance of the boy, despite its unruly and messy nature.

"Um, Hello."

The boy's voice was deep in contrast to his soft looks, startling the two. He was a walking contradiction, Hyunjin realised, as he noticed the crumpled look of his tie and creases on his shirt. And yet, somehow, he gave off an air that screamed of absolute perfection. Or maybe Hyunjin was just heavily attracted to handsome boys.

"Have you seen Yang Jeongin?"

Hyunjin sighed, completely slumping against the locker below his, as he broke out of his analytical daze. Yang Jeongin was a kid a year younger than him who'd convinced all the freshmen to call Hyunjin 'Prince'. In other words, Hyunjin didn't know what to think of him. He seemed like a sweet kid, albeit untameable, but he held a good sense of humour. If only he hadn’t created that annoying nickname - his classmates had teased him mercilessly about the freshmen who supposedly ‘worshipped’ him.

"Are you friends with him?" Hyunjin asked.

The boy nodded.

"I don't know where he is, but can you tell him to stop calling me 'Prince' because it's annoying as hell."

The boy laughed. "You're 'Prince'?"

Hyunjin shyly nodded, feeling uncomfortable under the boy's gaze, especially considering the fact that he was sitting on the ground and had to tilt his head to look at the other. Or again, maybe it was because an extremely attractive male now knew of that embarrassing nickname. Mentally, he cursed himself for mentioning such a thing.

"I'm Lee Felix, by the way. Bye."

Then with a bright smile that rivalled the sun, Felix was gone, leaving a very confused Han Jisung and a Hwang Hyunjin whose heart pounded suspiciously in his chest. (In his defence, Lee Felix was a very attractive male). And perhaps, he was glad of Felix’s abrupt departure, for his cheeks and ears promptly flushed bright red as he thought again. Felix; what a nice name.


	2. The Boy With a lot of Love to Give

Lee Felix slumped onto his desk, as usual, his breathing heavy. Despite the day having barely begun, he felt sweaty under his school shirt and jacket, and his tie was already coming loose. He'd chased his younger friend, Yang Jeongin, across the school building in a crazy game of Hide and Seek. 

While most people of Felix's age may have seen the game as childish, a simple text of 'Find me.' was enough to get either of the boy's hearts racing with adrenaline. It was exhilarating to rush across the school in hopes of finding the other. The rules were simple; they always had been: The seeker had to find the other before the bell rang at 7:00, signalling the beginning of school. If they failed to do so, the one hiding won. The scores didn't truly matter, for it was all about the thrill of hiding in reckless and ridiculous places, while the other scrambled across the large building in search. 

Each game was more difficult than the last as the boys began to claim certain nooks and crannies. There was nothing wrong with the game, and even Felix's classmates had grown used to it. That is until a problem had presented itself today.

Jeongin was undoubtedly sneaky. Felix could easily compare the other to a fox, with a sly and cheeky personality that always worked its way around everything and everyone. The boy had a knack of getting away with doing just about anything to anyone. He'd dodged detention after detention, teased and messed the scariest of bullies, given nicknames and dropped honorifics with older students, and wound up almost anyone and everyone. Even still, the boy was alive.

Though, Felix was questioning a lot of things at this point. Why had he spilt about his crush? Well, crushes, but that was beside the main point here. Yang Jeongin had hidden right under the desk of one of his crushes. Right beside the boy's feet. Embarrassment had flooded Felix at the sight: the older, oblivious to the boy beneath his desk as Yang Jeongin grinning like the sly fox he was. 

How he had even managed to pull it off, Felix had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it. The only thing he'd known for certain at that moment was that Jeongin had known what he was doing (it had been written all over his face).

As Felix had gingerly approached, he'd bolted from under the desk. From the beginning, the situation was already odd. Felix didn't want to be stuck with the awkward and embarrassing situation of trying to explain anything about Yang Jeongin to Changbin, because he knew he would barely be able to last long enough before composure crumbled. Then, when Jeongin had bolted, he'd startled Changbin, and their eyes had met. _Their eyes had met_. 

His composure was blown out of the window. He froze like a deer in the headlights as his brain rearranged itself clumsily, fumbling for the right words, tumbling aimlessly and helplessly as he mentally pleaded.

"I'm sorry about Jeongin." He'd managed to apologise.

Then, he'd rushed out. Thinking back, Felix flushed. How awkward. He hadn't even waited for an answer. Hadn't even watched Changbin's expression (he'd broken their eye contact as quickly as it had begun to stare at his scuffed trainers). He'd simply fled.

And that wasn't all. Just as luck and fate had decided to toss him around like a plaything, he'd run right down the corridor that held Hwang Hyunjin. How fate must have laughed as he struggled to gain his composure. After all, Felix was helplessly crushing on both Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin (and only Jeongin knew).

It had initially begun with Changbin. He'd been at a party, hyper off sugar and drunk (underage, like everyone else at the party) till everything amused him. He'd been a mere middle schooler then, embarrassingly loud and rowdy, slightly out of place in the high school party, not that anyone had minded. Somehow, he'd been rounded up into a game of spin the bottle (in which the bottle had chosen to simply ignore his existence) which then blurred at some point into a game of Truth or Dare.

Either way, Changbin had ended up kissing Felix on the cheek as a dare, leaving the younger male screaming and rolling across the floor in ecstasy because a hot guy had kissed his closeted bisexual self on the cheek. He'd been so hyper and drunk that night to the point that he was thankful he could at least remember that, though he held recollection of any events that took place later.

He'd woken up the next day with a terrible hangover and a terrible crush on the nameless boy. Nameless that is, until he'd entered high school and met the guy in the bathroom (they happened to be washing hands in neighbouring sinks).

"You're the middle school boy who screamed when I kissed him on the cheek." Changbin had remembered while Felix had flushed a crimson of embarrassment.

"I'm Seo Changbin. The cutest guy here, literally." He'd done aegyo but didn't catch Felix's name, for the other had bolted in a literal panicking frenzy. That was probably when he realised he was crushing on the older. (And for the next few weeks he had giggled to himself as he remembered the cringey but cute actions that Changbin had pulled on him).

Hwang Hyunjin, however, was a different story. The guy was undeniably handsome, especially with his lips, but Felix had seen a side to the boy, from afar, that had warmed his love and admiration for the other. Hyunjin was quite the dramatist, extravagant in his words and actions, but when he was helping someone, he'd get this calm blanket over his aura and soften to focus on helping. He was terribly caring and affectionate and it made Felix want him. Not to mention there was a certain look, Felix had discreetly spied on the other, when he had lapsed into a state of immense concentration. Not to mention his determination that only made him more admirable and loveable. 

Shamelessly, he'd listed these factors off to Jeongin at some point past midnight after an intense battle of video games. The younger had listened with a blank expression.

The biggest problems, Jeongin had summarised, was that Changbin didn't know his name and he'd never come into a conversation or contact with Hyunjin. Therefore, in Jeongin's words, he was hopeless when it came to love. Jeongin had then tried to coax him into talking to the two, but Felix had quickly ruled it out.

Knowing Jeongin, the other was probably, and rightly, fed up with his lovesick rants and had tried to initiate something by hiding under Changbin's desk. Though, while it had been set up with good intentions, Felix had simply panicked. Perhaps all hope was lost.

Then again, there was the conversation with Hyunjin. He'd hoped that his panicking and nervous mind hadn't shown within his regal facade, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, he'd talked to the other so he now knew of Felix's existence. So, maybe Jeongin's meddling was practically useless. Maybe it would all end up fine if Felix continued with his feelings and progressed carefully at the pace of a snail.

One thing, however, Felix hadn't been counting on: Seo Changbin tapping him on the shoulder. Of course, how could Felix have even envisioned that such a thing might even happen? After all, the mere thought of having an actual conversation with Changbin was terrifying.

"Are you alright, Felix?"

"How do you know my name?" He blurted out; startled.

"Channie hyung told me? Last year?"

Felix stared.  
"You know Channie hyung?"

Bang Chan and Felix were friends. Not incredibly close like with Jeongin, but friends nonetheless. Chan had helped Felix after the younger had moved from Australia to Korea, near the end of middle school. He'd struggled with the language and cultural differences, but Chan had pretty much held him by the hand and guided him. It also helped that they were both neighbours.

"Yes. We both, with Han Jisung, make SoundCloud stuff."

Han Jisung? Where had Felix heard that name before? Oh, yes! They shared Korean History. And, if he wasn't mistaken, Han Jisung was also the best friend (or something to that effect) with Hwang Hyunjin.

"Oh."

Felix blinked, nervously gulping and checking the pulse on his neck. It was a habit derived from when Felix had always wanted to know what his pulse felt like, though it had developed into a nervous tick.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" 

Felix stared. Changbin was confident, undeniably so, and Felix barely had any time to settle his reeling mind.

"You and your friend (Jeongin, was it?) could join me and Minho at lunch. We've seen you both sitting by yourselves."

Felix nodded, half dazed. His mind still spun like a spinning top; uncontrollable and potentially volatile.

"Cool." Changbin smiled, lighting up Felix's world metaphorically.

Felix nodded, now fixated onto the other's smile.

"See you at lunch then."  
He patted Felix on the shoulder, leaving.

The younger stared at where Changbin had been standing in shock, before screaming in a shrill pitch, miles higher than his normal voice. His classmates, who had been scattered across the classroom, chatting amongst one another, or scrolling through their phones, turned to him in shock.

"Lee Felix? What is your vocal range?" Choi Jongho asked, eyes wide.

Felix's ears burned a red in sync with his face as he slammed his head repeatedly onto the table. A rush of emotions hit him as kicked his legs in frustration.

"What is happening to me?"  
He groaned when he stopped.

"Good question." Someone muttered behind him.

Felix let his body slump in defeat. His life was going to go to hell. That was that. He'd interacted and spoke with both his crushes. And now he was going to sit with one at lunch. With Jeongin. He was going to be in close vicinity of one of his crushes with the only person who knew about them.

He screamed into the desk again.

"Let's just leave him like that."

He looked up at the familiar voice, meeting eyes with Han Jisung, who was entering the room. The appearance of the male simply reminded him of Hyunjin. Jisung had also been there for the encounter, and now probably saw him as a weird fool.

He slumped back onto the desk, his head thumping loudly against the surface. His classmates exchanged concerned glances amongst themselves.

"I think this is the craziest day of my life."


End file.
